


The Real Fanatics

by CaffeinaShips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5.9, AU, Gen, The Real Ghostbusters - Freeform, but lets be clear, it's not, it's not wincest, unless you really really want it to be.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinaShips/pseuds/CaffeinaShips
Summary: The Real Ghostbusters episode, but with a twist!





	The Real Fanatics

Dean stands on shaky legs catching his breath, unsure how to process what he's just been through. Across from him, surprisingly unshaken, stand another two Barnes and Damien. In a convention hall full of Barnes and Damiens there was no denying these two stood out. They had composure, they had know-how. They just obliterated ghosts! Sam and Dean had hung on for the ride, and maybe even helped, but it was this version of Barnes and Damien that had run the show. 

Then Damien tells Dean with a straight face that his name is Damien. THE Damien. The REAL Damien. Dean couldn't keep a straight face.

"Yeah Right! Get the hell out of here, Damien!"

Not that he doesn't play a damn good Damien, but the poor miserable S.O.B. doesn't even get the real heart of the story. Dean thinks about his day tomorrow at the office, thinks about his day to day life, his mortgage, his ironing board. In his mind he compares it to what they've just been through. He compares it to what Damien and Barnes go through in every story. This poor guy thinks the stories are about suffering and loss, not heroism and camaraderie. Dean feels sorry enough to try to explain it.

"You know, you really misunderstand what the Supernatural stories are about. My brother and me, our lives suck. I fix copiers every day, and my brother sells stereos. Our lives are boring. But to be Barnes and Damien, to wake up every morning and save the world, to have a husband who would die for you...well, who wouldn't want that?"

Dean is gratified to see this 'Damien' think about his point for a minute, and even concede a little. It's almost as satisfying as the actual ghost killing they just did. After all, isn't that what the Supernatural stories are about? Isn't it about bringing people a little joy in their daily lives? Isn't it about adding a little adventure and excitement to the daily grind? It feels good to Dean to have brought a little positivity to this 'Damien' cosplayer. He wishes there was a real Damien he could reach out to, but of course the stories are just fiction. He may be a fanatic, but he's not an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this monstrosity in one sitting with no proofreading. I'm sorry.


End file.
